grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Hopkins
Part of the trio known as The Oh No Boys and the guy who had an affair with Hailee Truenoe. Early Life Born in Portsmouth, he was very much into being a lad and the lad culture. He likes looking good, fitness, womanising, beer, being drunk and in general a rather laddish lifestyle He soon makes two other friends from school Ben and Robbie Paxton who end up being known as The Oh No Boys for everyone can't stand these immature laddish guys who are known to go around the world, looking for a good time, being drunk and disrespectful. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 All ''The Oh No Boys ''move into their own bachelor pad in Grasmere Valley and soon enough they manage to get the reputation of be lads which the town find rather annoying. Volume 33 He is having an adulterous affair with Hailee Truenoe, the Vice Prime Ministers wife. She is merely using him as a cover if it is revealed she is the one feeding lies to Madame Neptune about the hostage situation at the business block in Midwoodcote, hoping the situation would turn into World War III and ensure Tessa Crab whose polls where slipping greatly would remain in power. He is soon around along with Marnie Span and Hailee Truenoe outside the hut with Mr Love who has the button inside that will blow up the business block. Russell wants to help the situation as does Marnie whose husband is inside with the button and pleads to go inside. Hailee says to the pair for them to stay outside and not let anyone go inside as she will try to talk Mr Love down. In reality she wants to get him to press the button. When Catherine Lorna, the concern politician and Marnie ends up going inside and convince Mr Love to stop what he was doing. Hailee is rather frustrated by this and she ends up sending a message to Tessa Crab who is now in the block declaring she will blow it up and get rid of Tessa who can ruin her. She decides to use Russell to carry this out as she calls him back into the hut with the button as everyone else was tranfixed as to whatis happening with the business block, stuck her leg out and got Russell to trip over and in order to try and gain his balance he ends up pressing the button which causes the business block to blow up. Volume 34 After the tower block blew up and Hailee set up Russell, he was arrested for accidentally pressing the button with Hailee saying that he pressed the button on purpose and he is now in prison. Volume 36 Ben and Robbie Paxton the other two in the Oh No Boy squad, during Stevie Wainright's stag do which they hijack so they can have a leud stag do party and kidnap him and his best friend Donnie Schwarbie. They feel the need to try and break out their friend Russell Hopkins who is in prison so the original Oh No Boys can be back together and the outrageous party can go in good fashion. With them is Hank McCeer, Tracey Pringle and Tim Robért. Tracey who is an actress decides to pretend to be Russell's sister and to try and get Russell out from prison. She tries but fails spectacular and becomes so desperate as to run into the jail to try and get him but to no avail and is heavily questioned by Jack Jackson and the other police.